Betsuji Time of Separation VERSION 2
by Sakural7865
Summary: Until further notice, this fic is closed! I'll figure out how to delete it later and re-post it when I got the plot in order. I'm sorry to all who like the story and reviewed/favored/alerted it! *bows repeatedly*
1. Chapter 1: The Worm

Summary: Goku gets struck with a mysterious illness that somehow affects his youkai side, but could be fatal to Goku himself if the ikkou does not do something. So, they are forced to separate his human form from his youkai form, in the end, what they didn't expect, was for his youkai side, to fall in love with Goku... Surprises await both the Sanzo-ikkou and you as I, Sakura, take you on a crazy adventure through my imagination. Will Goku survive her new predicament or will all the changes drive her mad?! (: I gave a hint to the surprise :) Enjoy! 

Declaimers: I don't own Saiyuki, nor may I ever will! I don't own this story; it was given to me by CPV-Phantoms-CTFA. The original idea and Ch. 1 also belongs to and been given to me be CPV-Phantoms-CTFA! Maybe even Ch. 2 through … the end.

Pairings: Goku X Sanzo + Seiten Taisei

_**Chapter 1:**_ Betsuji: The Worm.

_Sanzo..._

Golden Orbs opened in the darkness...

_Do you hate me?_

A little tanned body shifted from its position...

_Why?_

Short messy russet hair shone in the moonlight...

_Am I a nuisance to you?_

Dull eyes stared at the black door, as ragged breaths were leaving his lithe body...

_Sanzo... Why don't you notice?_

A tanned hand reached up to his chest, clutching his shirt tightly as the sweat covered his body...

_Sanzo..._

"Something" screamed at the back of his mind as the burning fire engulfed his body...

_Why won't you realize?_

He closed his eyes shut, trying to ease the pain...

_Sanzo, _

Hugging himself in a fetal position...

_Help me..._

Opening his mouth to free a silent scream...

_Sanzo..._

He finally fell into the hands of oblivion...

_I'm dying..._

"Ohayou!!" Goku greeted cheerfully, running down the stairs to eat his breakfast.

"Ohayou, Goku!" Hakkai smiled at the boy, while he started swimming into his breakfast.

Sanzo looked up from the newspaper to Goku. He seemed normal. He was munching a pork bun happily. But something was wrong with the saru, and Sanzo knew it. He didn't know what, thought. It all started since the moment in which they met that damned Fire elemental Youkai. He actually didn't know what happened between Goku and the youkai, but he knew that the youkai had done something bad to Goku. He had taken Goku away from them for some days. When they returned; Goku had changed. He was somehow more distant. He got tired easily. He sometimes got the impression that Goku couldn't breathe, and no matter how hard they tried, Goku would not tell what was wrong with him. Finally they somehow managed to 'escape' from the hands of that youkai. Wait…did he just say escape?...escape… Yeah, right. It seemed as if the Youkai had actually LET them escape. Since that moment, Goku begged them to let him sleep alone, and Sanzo could swear that he heard ragged breaths, and silent pained screams, every night. He knew that Gojyo and Hakkai heard it, too. They were just afraid to discover what was behind everything. No...Wait...scratch that. Sanzo didn't want to destroy his pride by just discovering it.

"Ne, Sanzo, are you okay?" Goku looked at Sanzo with his big innocent golden eyes.

"Ch' I'm fine" he continued reading.

Goku stole a glance at Hakkai who just smiled at him, and then at Gojyo who just stared back. Smiling once again, Goku continued eating.

Another peaceful day on Togenkyou and our 4 bishounens are still travelling to the west! Our common view can be seen: Gojyo and Goku bickering, Hakkai smiling, Sanzo getting pissed off…

As Hakkai says: "What a Peaceful day!"

Or so they thought…

Because one of them was suffering. One of them was fighting to stay alive. One of them was pleading silently to save his friends. One of them tried to save his friends. Save his friends from a horrible destiny that was written with blood on the last black page. Trying to save them from the "dark one"…

"Ne, Sanzooooooooooooooo, harahetta!!" he whined.

"You're always hungry, Bakasaru" Gojyo teased.

"Dare yo?! Kono Ero Kappa!!" the bickering started.

A vein twitched on Sanzo's forehead. Hakkai laughed.

"Who are you calling Kappa, you brainless ape!!"

"To you, gokiburi, who else?!"

"You want to fight?!"

"Yeah, bring it on!!"

Sanzo had enough. The harisen appeared…

TWACK TWACK

"Urusei!!"

"Itai yo! Why did you hit me, Sanzo?" Goku whined again

"You corrupt Bouzo, what did you do that for?!"

"Ch'"

"Maa maa…" Hakkai smiled.

It was then when Hakkai stopped Hakuryuu. This sent Goku and Gojyo flying off the jeep.

"Don't you know how to ride, Hakkai?!" Sanzo screamed.

"Sumimasen, minna-san, but we got company."

In front of them there were thousands of youkais. All of them with armored and weapon in hand. Sanzo couldn't help but notice that their youkai was stronger that any of Kougaiji's assassins. That meant that they weren't sent by Kougaiji.

"K'so" Sanzo cursed.

"My my, temper, Konzen."

Sanzo cursed louder. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku looked at the source of the voice. There, standing on a cliff, was none other than Homura. Goku frowned. He knew he was in no condition to fight Homura now. What if 'It' attacked in the middle of the fight? 'It' had already passed 2 weeks inside his body. This meant that 'it' would come out from him at any minute, and it meant that the illness would take its full effect. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to hurt his friends. He didn't want to die in front of Sanzo. He was scared. Damn, he was scared to die. But if to save Sanzo meant his death, then he would accept it. That was the reason for which he had accepted 'it' to enter his body. If he fought Homura now, it meant to give 'it' the full strength to exit his body. If he fought now, the illness would take all his body. And yet… Goku made up his mind.

"What are you doing here, you damn kami?!" Gojyo screamed.

"To get the Sutra, what else?"

"You won't take Sanzo's sutra! Nyoibuuu!!" The staff appeared into his hands. Homura smiled wickedly.

"You want to fight me Son Goku? Then, let's fight!" and the fight began. The youkai attacked.

Gojyo summoned his Shakujo, and jumped backwards when a youkai jumped to attack him. He spun around as another 2 youkais attacked him from the back. He blocked a youkai armed with a sword. And kicked another one swinging a knife. But, he wasn't quick enough to evade the kick that was sent to his stomach. He fell to the ground, coughed a little, and then he kicked the youkai's legs, making the youkai fall to the ground. It disintegrated at the right moment in which it fell on the crescent blade of Gojyo's Shakujo. With a swift movement of his weapon, the 10 youkai attacking him dissipated into dust.

For Hakkai, on the other hand, was easier. His fast movement gave him the opportunity to evade and attack the youkai. He created a Ki ball and fired it to a Youkai that tried to attack him. What Hakkai didn't expect was for the youkai to create a barrier and copy his movements. Hakkai jumped just in time to evade the Ki ball. His eyes widened in shock when another Ki ball was sent to him. He fell to the ground. The youkai neared him with a smirk on his face. When he was just a few steps from Hakkai. Hakkai fired a Ki ball and he exploded.

Sanzo did have trouble. He had just finished the ammo in his gun, and the youkai didn't give him enough time to reload it. They all attacked at the same time. All that Sanzo could do was evade. He wouldn't use the Sutra. He knew that Homura was expecting that. Talking about Homura. He stole a quick glance to Goku's and Homura's fight, but he didn't have much time, so he continued evading the attacks. A Youkai came from his back, and Sanzo didn't have time to block him. He turned around and just as the youkai was some inches away from his face. It dissipated. Sanzo looked at Hakkai who just smiled at him.

"Want my help, Sanzo?"

"Ch' Urusei." And he loaded his gun.

Goku was having a hard time. His vision was starting to blur, and Homura didn't seem to notice. His movements were becoming slower. But, Homura was having too much fun to even detect it. Goku barely jumped in time to evade Homura's sword. He crouched and then tried tripping Homura . But, Homura jumped and kicked him right on the face. Goku was sent flying to the rocks, and fell on the floor with a thud. Homura walked at him slowly.

"What now, Son Goku? You still want to fight?"

Goku used his nyoibu for support. His vision blurred. He almost couldn't breath. Goku knew that if he continued like this, 'it' would finally come out. But, he didn't care. With a growl he ran forward. He spun his nyoibu and hit Homura squarely on the stomach. Homura coughed and then kicked Goku in the chest. Goku's eyes widened. He felt 'it' moving at that violent contact. 'It' started moving after 2 weeks of incubation. He finally realized…

"It's awake." He whispered. Homura looked at Goku in confusion, and was met by fearful topaz eyes. A fear he had never seen in Goku. Goku found this as an opportunity to finish the fight and he jumped…

At the moment the last youkai fell…

Goku's world started spinning. He felt like of he was going to explode. The pain was unbearable. Two screams rang in his ears. An inhuman screech. Something unnatural. Something dangerous. And then, one he felt familiar with . One that he had heard many times. His own. He fell down with a thud, and continued screaming. Those two screams merging into one. Homura stepped back. At that moment his two lackeys appeared from the background and stood by his side. The scream captured Hakkai's, Gojyo's, and Sanzo's attention. Their eyes widened as they saw their younger companion trashing on the floor, clutching his chest in pain. They ran to his side.

"Goku!" Hakkai ran to his younger companion. But he was sent backwards by an unknown force. The Kamis stared, petrified.

"Get a hold on yourself, Goku!" but Goku didn't hear him. Sanzo looked at Homura.

"What did you do to him?!" Homura looked at Sanzo, and he noticed that Homura was pale. Something inside him told him that it hadn't been Homura.

Goku's body started convulsing, and Goku put a hand to his throat. As if he was to vomit. He coughed tons of blood. His back started to bleed. And then…

_It_ came.

"What the-"

Hakkai took a trembling hand to his mouth. Gojyo felt a wave of nausea slap him right in the face. Sanzo stepped back, a frown of disgust on his face. Zenon's eyes widened, and he turned around. Shien's face tried it's best to keep emotionless, while Homura just stared.

_It_ came from Goku's back slowly. A worm like creature, screeching its way out. A viscous green liquid on all its body. Sharp purple spikes covering its whole body. A big hole, like an opening to a nightmare, stood on its 'head', sharp fangs in its mouth. Saliva, green veins, and blood covered its body. It finally emerged from Goku's body completely. It was from around 1 meter long. On its tail stood a pair of disgusting veins that were still inside Goku's body, like if they were pumping something. Goku's eyes were dull and emotionless. His face pale, and covered in sweat and blood. It screeched once again, and finally took out the vein-like thingies from Goku's organism. The latter one fell to the ground unconscious. Sanzo looked disgusted at the worm, and it faced him. Leaving a screech; it exploded. A red-purple liquid was splattered everywhere. They remained silent for some minutes, until a scream broke the silence. "Goku!" Hakkai shouted, before he ran to him and cradled him in his arms. He then placed his hand onto his forehead, but he retreated it as soon as he placed it.

"Sanzo, Goku's burning up!!" Hakkai informed him. Hakkai lifted Goku's shirt, and what he saw wasn't pleasing. There was a four inch scar right across his upper left chest, right where the heart was. There were dull purple veins visible all over his torso.

Gojyo ran up to him. "What the hell happened just now?!"

Hakkai shook his head. "I don't know." He stared at Sanzo. "We should take him to a town."

Sanzo nodded. He took Goku's limp body into his arms. He flinched at the contact. It was then when Hakuryuu came out. He was wounded, and tired. Hakkai ran at him. Hakuryuu fell into his hands unconscious.

"Hakuryuu!" He stared back at Sanzo. "What can we do?"

"I'll help you this time." Homura said. Even his two subordinates looked at him, confused.

"Homura?"

"He has to survive, or else I can't build my new world can I?"

"Uh, arigato!" Homura just muttered a transportation spell. "As soon as Goku heals, I'm coming back for that sutra."

And in that instant, the Sanzo-ikkou found themselves right in front of an inn entrance. They silently thanked the kami and rushed inside.

_**Summary of Next Chapter: Betsuji: The Illness:**_ _Goku's condition worsens. The Sanzo-ikkou soon discovers the Illness affecting their younger Companion. Homura's fear of losing his opportunity to create his new world brings him to help the Ikkou. What they didn't expect; was to discover that he's affected by the legendary Illness named Shinigao_. _Which cure is still unknown? Will they be able to save Goku from the expected destiny caused by it? Or will they fall in the arms of desperation?_


	2. DON'T KILL ME!

Okay, people! It's taking longer than I thought, so please don't kill me! If you don't, I will give you choose of the ending of Ch.2-5! And free Voodoo plushies of your most hated character on this fic!


End file.
